Fly Free
by PsychicVampiress
Summary: Cael Cyndar along with an attractive young dragoness named


I don't own Dragon Rage only the characters I made up for this fic. I also use Dragons and Dragon names from Dragonheart, Dragonlance, Spyro the Dragon and anything with reptiles in it.

FLY FREE

CHAPTER 1. CAEL MEETS SARIA

Cael was hanging upside down about to be slaughtered for his zeenum by the orcs. All of a sudden his eyes snapped open the young gold dragon looked at his bonds with a Godzilla type roar he let loose a ball of flame his bonds burned away and he was free he spread his wings and dove down into the lava pit. The orc butcher was surprised a dragon had just broken free with magic! Dragons weren't supposed to have magic! Then he heard the sound of wings flapping as the huge golden shape rose out of the fiery pit like a phoenix the orc screamed and turned to flee. Cael let loose another fireball. "Die scum!" Caeal roared as he spewed fire at the orc who expired in a blast of fire. " One of the dragons is loose! Kill it!" another orc yelled. A female dragon who was also being held watched this she was an attractive looking dragon she was mostly black with silver horns and spines her underside was blue and her wings were electric blue and silver her tail weapon was teal in color she had several scars on her face from fighting the orcs. Her name was Saria Serena a descendent of the great Drake a long dead dragon warrior who fought for his kind eons ago Drake's father had been Draco a great bronze dragon of the high tarn. Cael saw the young dragoness and decided to help her. " I'm Cael Cyndarand I'm going to get you out of here." Cael replied. "Y-you can use fire how?" She asked. "No time come with me if you want to live!" He exclaimed severing her bonds with his flame breath. The two dragons ran for the exit all of a sudden Saria glowed black and silver and vanished. She appeared in the Bonelands. "Saria no time to explain but I give you the power to fight back and take this weapon it was that of your ancestor Drake handed down to him by his father Draco." A sprite said giving her a sword it was a katana type sword with a black scabbard with dragon designs on it and gilded in copper the hilt was ebony in the shape of a dragon with blue eyes. "The sword of Lord Ryu of the air dragons I never thought I'd see it. It's mine to use?" She asked. " Yes now go help Cael and the others save Ardon before all is lost! We're counting on the two of you you're our only hope." The sprite replied. Saria reappeared in Desmund Ty she flew to catch up with Cael. "You're a chose one too?" He asked. Saria nodded. The orcs unleashed arrows at them Saria let loose a bolt of lightning and seared the orcs. "This way Saria!" Cael called. The two dragons lay waste to the slaughter house the other dragons were freed and took to the skies. "Help me!" a voice called. The two dragons saw a sprite being carried off to her doom. " Let's go I'll get the sprite you have my back!" Cael told Saria. The young black nodded and turned to defend her new friend. Cael smashed the cart and freed the sprite. "Let's get out of here we wore out our welcome!" Saria yelled. Cael roared and let loose his fire breath turning Desmund Ty into a burning hell the orcs screamed as they died. Cael then let loose another roar just like Godzilla does after a victory or stomping Tokyo. Saria roared as well her roar sounded kind of like the JP t-rex's roar. She zapped the orcs as well and the 3 flew off leaving the burning ruins of Desmund Ty behind them.

"Thank's for saving me I'm Adara and I'll help you free the other people's of Ardon. The dragons, the sprites, the elves, humans, unicorns all of us wish to unite against the orcs but we need someone strong to lead us into victory. You're Cael scion of Spyro the Defender and you Saria you're the scioness of Draco the Martyr and Drake the Chosen. It was foretold that together you would lead us against the orcs and free all of Ardon and I Adara the scioness of Selena the Healer will also join you in your quest as will others. Now first we need to get the dragon eggs and then find a safe place for the first generation of free born dragons to hatch. I will guide you." Adara explained. "You have my flame and magic." Cael said. "And my Lightning, Ice and blade!" Saria added. Together the new friends went to save the races of Ardon from the evil orcs.


End file.
